pretfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Recap Sessie 2
Sessie 2# Iedereen is welkom Door Robert De karavaan van helden waren op weg naar een outpost. Helaas wat lichte vertraging vanwege een horde buffalo's. Ik heb het gehad met de smoesjes van de NS. De outpost zag er leuk uit, alleen de deur was op slot. Trageon en Suleiman, die ervaring hebben met het inbreken van torens, probeerden over de muur te klimmen. Met ondersteuning van Walsterretje, en hij heeft 6 charisma motherfucker. Trageon klom snel erover heen, net zoals hij laatst bij jouw moeder- Suleiman hield het touw warm. Dat is alsnog meer bijgedragen dan die cleric. Nee, die andere. Van binnen was de outpost gedecoreerd met orc lichaamsdelen. Maar kunsthater Trageon zag dat niet zitten en liet de boel opruimen, hoewel hij wel dode wolven in de buurt wou hebben. Maar dat komt later. De groep ging aan de slag. Suleiman liep met een emmertje rond. Hij had gehoopt op donaties, maar nam genoegen met wat water. Trageon wou helpen met schoonmaken, maar de bewoners van Falcon's Hollow namen het over. Ze laten niet buitenlanders hun baan inpikken. Jerrod was aan het spuiten voor de vrouwen en Wallstore zette de verdediging op. Voor het slapen gaan moest men nog even Kyras spreken. Want hoewel hij vriendschapskettingen uitdeelt, was het niet genoeg voor meneer Paladin. Wat Klieras ook doet, hij aanbidt uiteindelijk een chaotic evil deity en doet daar soort gelijke diensten voor. Dat gaat te ver. Met wat tegenzin mocht Kyras blijven, in de hoop dat hij zich beter gaat gedragen. Iedereen verdient een tweede kans...en en derde en en vierde... Tijdens de wachtdienst van Suleiman ging het mis. Kwam vooral omdat Jerrod de alarm wekker meenam. Hoe moet je anders lawaai maken? Een grote medium wolf met bulky spieren sneakte naar binnen, en begon op Trageon te kauwen. Gelukkig waren ze erop tijd bij, want Wallster moest nog zijn jurk aan doen. Trageon maakte 3 klonen, maar werd geraised met 5 wolven. Het gevecht ging door en al snel sneuvelden de wolven snel. De grote witte wolf moest even naar de wc. Trageon wou de wolven houden als trofeeën, maar dat vond de rest te barbaars, en gooide de wolven op een kar buiten de deur. Jerrod sliep met een kind. Volgende ochtend moest er weer hard worden gewerkt. Zou vervelend zijn als Jabba the Hutt opeens langs komt en de outpost claimed. Al dat werk voor niks. Maar dat is slechts fan-fictie, en fan-fictie is altijd slecht. "De trouwerij van Vade en Suleiman" "50 Vades of Grey" Trageon kreeg alle taken voorgeschoteld. Gelukkig kon hij rekenen op zijn teamgenoten. Suleiman die ging met Kyras even een rustig plekje zoeken. Wallstar was de 'militie' aan het beledigen en Jerrod trainde kindsoldaten. Ja, Trageon stond er alleen voor. Er werd al snel commentaar gegeven over een prostituee. Haar slechtste eigenschap is dat ze te hard werkt. "Al night long." Iedereen is welkom, maar zij even niet. Maar als we haar ooit nodig hebben mag ze zo naar binnen lopen. Dankjewel Trageon Zedong. Straks moet ze nog Kyras meenemen...oh. Komt de groep giants tegen? Hoe zit het met de demons en wanneer houden de pedo-grappen op? Dat en meer en de volgende aflevering van Dragon Wall Z. Category:Recaps